Deepened Scars
by BloodandRosePetals
Summary: Ed, Edd, and Eddy along with all friends and their foes live in purgatory. Because of this, they wander in the only place the spirit realm will allow; the cul-de-sac. They give vivid explanations of their deaths and what they do now that they have long parted from this world.


Double D couldn't hold back the emotions anymore and before he knew it he began choking on his own sadness. He sat all alone on the farthest edge of town. The farthest he could go. The farthest that anyone could go...

The junk yard rested far down below his feet at the very bottom of the cliff he was sitting on. It withheld the bodies of mostly the shells and skeletons of cars and rotting garbage laying quietly in the final resting place of a metallic graveyard.

Someone had eventual come and sat down next to him, but Double D didn't care enough to turn his head to see who it was. Then, he heard the familiar voice of a close friend of his.

"Why cry so sad, friend?"

Double D looked over. His best friend Ed was sitting with his legs out and was leaning back allowing his arms to hold up his body.

"Double D sitting all alone. Why, friend? Why you cry so sad?" Ed had a speech disorder. But only slightly. So, you could understand what he was saying. He also had a mental condition. It just so happened it was a traumatic head injury that ended his life.

"I was just thinking about when we were alive..." He looked at the healing scars on his wrist from his moments of weakness. He felt a little better about his death if he took on self-mutilation. It's not that it took the pain away, it was that it let him feel it. He was just glad he could feel anything...

"Oh, Double D!" Ed spoke holding a happy smile as always. "Don't think about that! Think about...Ooh! Think about what makes Double D happy! That will help!"

"That's just it, Ed. I want to be alive again. That would make me happy..." Ed frowned. Double D kicked his feet back and forth off the edge in deep thought. "Do you remember what you wanted to be before you died?"

"Ooh, of coarse, yes! I wanted to be a scary movie director person!" Double D could see such joy in the eyes of his dear friend, he just had to smile. "And you wanted to be a scientist! Didn't you, Double D?" Yes, he did. In fact, that was how he died. Double D was so enthused of the thought of becoming a famous scientist, he worked on projects left and right. However, one day, he had been working on a chemical related experiment in his room, but he had forgotten he left the fire going on the stove when making a special dinner for his family. With the combination of the gases released and the flame on the burning stove, it ignited. Thus, blowing the house and along with him and his family to pieces.

"At least I made it to high school..." Double D said trying to sound positive. But he drooped his head in shame. "I feel so bad about what I did. It was all my fault..."

"Well, it can't be any worse than Eddy!" Ed laughed thinking back. Oh, yeah. Eddy's story was actually quite sad. However, oddly expected.

Eddy was entirely too obsessed with earning some pointless green slips of paper he called cash...He met a man one day who was going to offer him an unbelievably large amount it. To Eddy, money was his very own amphetamine. So, it did not matter how suspicious it sounded. After the mysterious man had given him his moneys worth, he told him to do very specific things. Horrible things. Even Eddy wouldn't do things like that...After deep thought on the matter, he told him no. But the man wouldn't take that sitting down. It was rather do the deeds or hand back the money. As expected, Eddy took the money and ran. Only shortly after, he was killed by the mans henchmen. For his brother, after finding out about his kid brother's murder, he tracked down the man who was responsible to kill him to avenge the death of his only family. Oddly enough, he was successful.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. At least Big Bro, Thomas, is still alive..."

"And what about me and baby sister?" Ah, yes. He remembered now. Such a tragedy. Ed's father died at war leaving his mother behind to fend for herself and two children. It started with the first born, Ed's, head injury. Then, the youngest, Sarah. She drowned. Their deaths were quite tragic. Both of them had been bullied to death in the same school. Ed's head was cracked open when trying to defend his little sister from three teenaged boys with sexual intentions. Sarah made it out without getting hurt. But years later a few bullies caught her in the bathroom when she was exiting a stall. They pushed her in and forced her head down the toilet giving her a swirly. But they didn't let her up for air in time. When they finally let go of her, she fell to the floor defeated. As for their mother, she hanged herself from the school entrance to make as a tribute to her dear children that had forcefully been taken from this world.

"I'm so glad you helped Sarah escape those bastard boys..." To Ed, it didn't matter that what he did had suffered him brain damage. Because he knew he would have never forgiven himself if he allowed the ravishing to occur. Including Double D. He may have had suppressed feelings for Sarah, but that was not the only reason why he would have tried anything to stop it. She was only six when she was attacked.

"What are you trying to prove, Ed? We're dead. There's nothing we can do now. We aren't even allowed to venture passed the junkyard."

"Feel better, Double D. You have me as a friend..."

"...And me." Double D turned to the small voice that sounded behind him. And who could it have been but Sarah. She had a hand out suggesting he should take it. "Come play with me, Double D." He didn't expect what she had said to have hit him so hard. But it did.

Choking back the tears, he grabbed her hand and stood up. As they walked off together, he grabbed her hand again and held on this time, never to let go, as they kept a steady pace toward the sunset.


End file.
